


Pining

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Feron and Liara work out how they are going to make whatever it is between them work with gentle nudging from Shepard





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soignee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soignee/gifts).



“I say go for it. Life’s too short.”

“Taye, he’s still recovering...it would be irresponsible of me to try to pursue a romantic relationship.”

“Think about it, is all I’m saying. He won’t be recovering forever and obviously likes you as more than a friend. Take it from someone who knows what kind of magic those fused fingers can stir up...and that amplexus.” Taye fanned herself with her hand. “Nothing beats being bonded to your lover for a couple hours after sex; you get to just cuddle, talk and relax until it wears off.”

Not many other species were as enthralled by the idea of amplexus, like Shepard seemed to be, having her own drell lover, who kept her occupied. Feron ducked away quickly when Shepard caught his eye and sent him a wink, his yellow-green cheeks darkening considerably as he blushed. Taye had been trying to play matchmaker with him and Liara for weeks--and while he was receptive to the idea, she kept making excuses. He couldn't be the only one feeling the electricity between them whenever they were in a room together. Hell, the shadow broker had tortured him for so long, and the only thing that kept him from cracking was knowing Liara was safe, and that if he made it out he’d see her again. And then she’d shown up, crying in relief that he was still alive, and taken on the Yahg just to release him.

He’d never had anyone go to such lengths for him before, and he was smitten.

He sighed, running his hand along the ridges of his head, grappling with all these emotions as he headed to work on his ship. Repairs, much like Feron’s health, were almost back up to snuff. He was taking his time though, trying to spend as much time on Hagalaz and with Liara as possible; if he could help her in any way with being the new Shadow Broker, he intended to do so. Maybe get her to stop thinking of him as some recovering flower--he was a drell, trained in the art of killing from a young age in service of the hanar. And yet, she had him  _ pining _ . Someone cleared their throat as he worked away on his ship, Feron knowing who it was without turning around...at least it gave him a moment to compose himself before he faced her.

“Shepard got me thinking--” Liara began.

She shook her head thinking better of what she was going to say as she leaned against the hull of his rundown ship; it had been through some hell…she pressed her lips to his, hesitantly, Feron reaching up and brushing her cheek gently with his thumb; she leaned into his caress and kissed his palm. The contact of his lips against hers caused an explosion of different colors and stars behind her closed eyelids, before he pushed her gently back at the shoulders.

“I don't want you to be with me because you feel you owe me, or because Shepard wants it to happen. I want you to be with me because  _ you _ want it to happen.”

“Feron, I do.”


End file.
